Far Cry Instincts: Evolution
| image = | developer = Ubisoft Montreal | publisher = Ubisoft | release date = March 27, 2006 | platform = Xbox | engine = CryEngine | protagonist = Jack Carver | mode = Single player, multiplayer | genre = First-person shooter | ratings = ESRB: Mature (M) USK: Not free for minors PEGI: 16+ OFLC: MA15+ }} Far Cry Instincts: Evolution is a sequel to Far Cry Instincts, released for the Xbox on March 27, 2006. Evolution includes a new single-player campaign, although it is considerably shorter than the campaign found in Far Cry Instincts. Plot The storyline picks up a while after Instincts. Jack is hired by a woman named Kade for an arms deal between pirates and the government in Micronesia. The deal then is under attack by rebels led by a native Chieftain named Semeru, who along with his elite warriors, exhibit the same feral abilities as Jack. The rebels murder the pirate leader and the Micronesian governor, but because Jack is an outsider found at the scene of the crime, Jack is framed for the attack. After fleeing to a safe house with Kade, Jack is confronted by Doyle, who is there to investigate the rebel attacks and to do damage-control after the governor's assassination destabilized the region. He offers Jack and Kade amnesty from the Micronesian government in exchange for their help in destroying a refinery under rebel control. After successfully doing so, Doyle is wounded and Kade is captured by rebels. Jack saves Doyle due in part to him knowing the way out of the jungle, but while finding a getaway vehicle, Doyle is captured by rebels. After tracking Doyle's blood through the jungle and a base built in the forest canopy, Jack finds Doyle dead at the footsteps of a mountain temple — murdered by Semeru. Jack tries to enter the temple but is confronted by Semeru again, who taunts that without focus or devotion, Carver is just an animal with powers he does not deserve. Jack is thrown off the mountain but survives, and must make his way back up to the temple again. After reaching the temple, Semeru shows Jack that he is holding Kade hostage and rallies his rebel guards to kill Jack. Jack however takes out Semeru's guards and breaches the temple. Semeru ambushes Jack however, and reveals that Kade had betrayed him. Semeru explained Kade offered him the money from the deal, but Semeru stipulated he would only release her if she helped to kill Jack. Kade then wounds Jack and neutralized his feral abilities before Semeru attacks him. Jack manages to defeat Semeru however, and kills him by impaling him on a broken bamboo shaft protruding from rubble. Carver then confronts Kade, who pleads that there was no other way she could save her own life. Instead of killing her however, Jack gives her back the deal money saying "Spare me the tears. There was a time when I would have done the same thing. It's just so... human." Jack then kicks open the temple doors and escapes the temple ruins. Evolution also includes new weapons and vehicles, as well as an expanded map-maker and an extra multiplayer mode. Maps that are created on the Xbox version of 'Instincts' can not be transferred to the Xbox 360 version. External links *[http://www.gamespot.com/xbox/action/farcryinstinctsevolution/index.html?tag=result;title;6 Far Cry Instincts: Evolution on Gamespot.com] Category:Games Category:Far Cry Instincts: Evolution Category:Far Cry (Series)